


Strawberry Kisses

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, FFXValentines Exchange 2019, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noct decides he wants to confess to Prompto, and uses food to do it.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For sevensewerrats on Twitter for the FFXValentine's Exchange!  
> They requested Promptio. I threw in the final scene for some fun.

Noct wasn't the best actor, and an even worse liar.  All of his political training and tutors had lamented this fact.  But then again, Prompto was no politician, well-practiced in sniffing out the smallest sign of weakness. So it was no surprise that he was falling for Noct's fake sleep act.  Noct pillowed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and deepened, and for a moment he thought he was going to actually fall asleep. But his ears were alert.

Prompto quietly stood and rearranged his desk back into place and stepped away from Noct.  He heard the sound of Prompto pause to speak to a couple classmates before his voice faded from the classroom and down the hall.

Noct cracked an eye opener and looked around.  No one paid him any mind. He shifted slowly and reached into his bag for the small box inside.  Once in his hand, he leaned forward and dropped it on Prompto's desk and returned to his original position.

Prompto returned and paused at his desk.  He sat down slowly and Noct risked opening an eye.  Prompto's shoulders were tense and he heard the box being opened.

He sat up slowly, wishing he could see Prompto's reaction, but also glad he couldn't.  Noct wasn't sure what he would do if Prompto had an unfavourable reaction.

“Um, Prince Noctis?”

Noct glanced up to see a girl in his year standing by his desk.  She had her hands behind her back but he could guess what she was here for.

“Yes?”

“I - I wanted to give you this,”

She held out a box of store bought chocolate.  It looked like from one of the more expensive sweet shops in the city, which he was surprised by.

“Thank you,” he said as he reached for it.  She smiled and blushed as she stumbled away.

“Dude, that's like, the fifth girl since this morning,” Prompto said.  He had twisted around in his seat to face him. Noct shrugged.

“Yeah and I have to get everyone of them something for White Day,” Noct said.  He wanted to open the box, but knew he would have to wait. By now his classmates knew the drill with him.  Store bought, and sealed gifts only, and they still had to be checked for poison. “And it's not like they're doing it for my personality or looks.”

“Noct, have you seen yourself? You're hardly ugly.  I've seen pics of your parents in archives, they were both tens in their youth.  Statistically, you would have to roll like, a three or lower to turn out ugly,” Prompto said.

“Yeah, yeah.  I see you got something too,” Noct said.  He hoped he sounded casual enough, but he had to know.  Prompto chuckled and picked up the box. Noct had done his best to keep it simple, a square red box, topped with a white bow, and nestled inside were some chocolate covered strawberries.

He knew Prompto would never touch anything that was just straight chocolate.  So with Ignis's help, he had made the strawberries, dipped in dark chocolate and drizzled with white.

“Wow, those look pretty nice,” he said.

“Yeah, but they didn't leave a name,” Prompto said, holding up the name tag.  Ignis had written it in his blockiest writing. When he had objected, Noct simply pointed out that Prompto would recognize his writing immediately. Ignis had relented, and Noct was happy.

“Oooh, mystery admirer,” he teased.  The blush that spread high on Prompto's cheeks was well worth his own nervousness.

“Man, the one time I get something for Valentine's day and I don't even know who it's from.” Noct gave him a pat on the shoulder to console him.

“I'd help, but I didn't see who left it, sorry,” he said.  He knew damn well he had hidden a note at the bottom of the box, with a proper confession.  He had placed it under a layer of plastic wrap and the tissue paper that cradled the strawberries to keep them safe.  Noct watched Prompto select one and take a bite.

“Wow, these are really good!  I know you're not supposed to have anything unsealed, but do you want one?” Prompto asked.  Noct shook his head.

“I'm good.  They're yours.”

“Yeah, but you share with me all the time,” Prompto said with a frown.  Prompto managed to make pouting look cute, and Noct had a hard time saying no.

“Sure, I'll have one.  If we do end up poisoned, I'll take the fall and say I took it when you weren't looking.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Prompto laughed.  Noct plucked the smallest strawberry from the box and took a bite.  He and Ignis had had some of the extras for dessert the previous evening, but he was proud of his work and would happily share it with the boy he was hopelessly crushing on.

The bell rang and their classmates scrambled back to their seats.  Prompto tucked away his treats and they returned to the drudgery of academia.

 

As soon as Noct and Prompto were in the car, he handed off the bag of Valentine's treats to Ignis to be taken to the Citadel. It sucked he had to wait to have any of it, but Ignis always made a treat every year, so he didn't mind to much.

“Good afternoon.  Noct, I've left a report of yesterday's Council meeting on the dining table.  I'm afraid I cannot stay for dinner, so you're welcome to order for yourselves, but I've made a dessert.”

Ignis glanced in the rear-view mirror and gave Noct A Look.

_ Oh. _

He was all but setting them up for a date.  Granted, they weren't going anywhere, but he had planned to make himself scarce.  For all Ignis seemed uptight at times, he was probably the best wing man Noct could ask for.  Noct nodded to show he understood.

They were dropped off, Prompto made sure to thank Ignis for the ride, and they headed up to the apartment.

It seemed he had been by to tidy up a bit, as some of the stray articles of clothing Noct had left around had been picked up.  They put their bags down and Noct flopped onto the couch.

“I'm gonna put the strawberries in the fridge,” Prompto said.  He fished them out of his bag and disappeared into the kitchen.  Noct tried to remember if there were any leftover strawberries in the fridge, but he wasn't sure if Ignis had taken them out or not.  Noct dragged his school bag closer to get a start on homework, and Prompto joined him and did the same.

They worked together, talking quietly as they did.  A few times as they worked, Noct thought Prompto opened his mouth to say something but never did.  After a while Noct stood and stretched.

“Hungry?” he asked.  Prompto looked up and froze.  He stared at Noct for a long moment. “Prom?”

“Huh?” Prompto blinked.

“You hungry?” Noct asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure.  What did you want to order?” Prompto asked him.  He looked like he was avoiding Noct by shuffling his notebooks and textbooks together in a pile.

“I was thinking curry,” Noct said.  He reached across the coffee table and grabbed a takeout menu hidden under a stack of comics.

“Sounds good.”

He made the call and wandered into the kitchen as he did so, he reached into the fridge for a soda can and froze.  Noct finished the order on autopilot and shut the fridge door.

Ignis had not taken the leftover strawberries anywhere.  They were sitting in a clear Tupperware, plain to see. And Prompto had set his box right on top of it.  There was no missing it. Prompto knew. Noct sighed and returned to the living room. He might as well get this conversation over with.

“Hey Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“So, uh, I'm the one who gave you the strawberries,” Noct said.

“Yeah, I-I saw,” Prompto said.  There was a beat of silence. “Sooooo…”

“So, I like you.  A lot. I think about kissing you.  A lot.”

Prompto's lips twitched into a smile.

“What are you waiting for then?” he challenged.  Noctis turned Prompto by the shoulders and leaned in.  He nearly hesitated, but pushed through to press his lips to Prompto's.  Prompto kissed him back.

They pulled away, and Noct felt a little breathless.

“For the record, I've been wanted to do that for almost two years,” Prompto said.

“Good, great. Let's do that again.”

They made out until their food arrived, and Noct had to go downstairs to get it.  They managed to keep their hands to themselves through their dinner, but ended up back on the couch.

 

It didn't seem all that long, but the next thing they knew, Igni was returning.  They hastily fixed their clothes from where they'd been tugged lose by shy curious hands.  Ignis pointedly looked away and gave them a moment to collect themselves.

“I see you enjoyed yourselves,” he said.  Noct and Prompto blushed and nodded. “Well, you have an early meeting tomorrow, Noct sl I'm afraid I must cut the evening short.  Prompto, if you'd like a ride home, I'm happy to drive you.”

“Sure, thanks Ignis,” Prompto said.  They gathered their school bags and Prompto grabbed his strawberries and the leftovers from their dinner.

Noct lingered by the door while Prompto put his shoes back on.

“Bye, see you later,” Noct said.

“Yeah, later.”

Noct leaned forward and gave Prompto one more kiss before he was out the door.

 

Prompto was quietly on cloud nine the whole drive to his house, and he barely noticed their arrival.

“Can you spare a moment, Prompto?” Ignis asked.  Prompto took his hand off the door handle. 

“Sure, what's up.” Ignis's demeanor seemed to shift, but Prompto couldn't quite put his finger on it.  He had always been a little intimidated by Ignis, but this was different, somehow. Like a pressure was weighing down on him.

“I'm sure you realize that I care about Noctis deeply.  Not simply as my prince, but as my dearest friend. As such, I would do near anything to ensure his continued health and happiness.”

“Uh,” Prompto paused. He wasn't sure how to respond. “Yeah, me too.  I mean, he's my best friend, not just like, the guy I just started dating.  You know? I'd rather cut off an arm than hurt him.”

“Excellent.  Have a nice night,” Ignis said.  That heavy feeling lifted, and Ignis gave him the smallest of smiles.  Prompto smiled back and got out of the car.

 

It was only when Prompto was on the edge of sleep when his eyes snapped open.

“Oh my stars, Ignis gave me the shovel talk,” his whispered into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis used Killing Intent. It's super effective!


End file.
